


a dozen

by joysamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: momo buys a single red rose from her every day, sana wants to give something back.





	a dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minatozagays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatozagays/gifts).



Everything was perfect; the stems trimmed to equal lengths, thorns removed, and excessive leaves plucked. She had even spent a considerable amount of time deliberating over the wrapping. Paper or plastic, opaque or see-through. Having finally settled on a translucent crimson cellophane, Sana now had to decide what to tie it with. A beautiful ribboned bow, basic string, coloured string?

These were all things she took into consideration, things that deserved a florist’s attentive touch. It was for a special person after all, someone who deserved the best.

A cute girl who had visited Sana’s small shop every morning, who bought a single red rose with a bright smile each day, supporting her small business ever since she opened it up a whole year ago.

Now that she was on the up and up, Sana wanted to give something back, which was why she came in early today to create a beautiful bouquet of twelve red roses. Yes, twelve. Sana had quite the crush. And she had good reason to believe it was reciprocated, too, with the way she would twirl that rose between her fingers, leaning on the counter to listen to Sana’s usual morning ramble. Always staying to hear about what awful mess Sana's cat had made during the night, or sympathising over the tragedy that was how many gorgeous variations of tulips she had thrown out because their blooming season had come to an end.

Sana was just about finishing up, plucking a small card from a display stand on the counter, clicking the end of her pen to write a note, when the bell atop the front door chimed. In a panic, she quickly swiped the card and pen off the countertop, letting them clatter to the floor.

Before her favourite customer even spotted the unmissable bundle of flowers, she made her way to the same stand like she did every day, searching for the perfect rose. Since the opportunity to surprise her hadn’t been spoiled by her entrance, Sana grabbed the bouquet as quietly as she could, and hid it behind her back.

When the girl picked out a long-stemmed flower and sniffed it, as always, a cute grin stretched across her face. One that Sana always mirrored upon seeing.

She approached the counter with her usual cheerful smile, and greeted Sana. Her morning routine. “Good morning, Sana-chan.”

“Hi, Momo.” Sana replied, voice dripping honey, silly smile still curled permanently on her lips. She almost lost herself, admiring Momo’s profile, her sparkling eyes, her new outfit for the day, when she snapped out of it, realising that Momo was digging in her jeans pocket to pay. “Oh, no!”

Snapping her head up, Momo froze out of confusion. “You don’t want my money?”

“No- I mean,” Sana shoved the flowers out in front of her, and Momo gasped at them, “These are for you. For free. I want you to have them.”

“Oh, wow.” Momo gently placed the single rose down on the counter, taking the bouquet with an expression of awe. It made Sana’s heart skip with hope. “They’re beautiful.”

“I’m so glad you like them.” Sana let out a sigh, content with the genuine smile Momo flashed her. Always so pretty. So polite.

“I do!” Momo beamed at her, so wide and genuine, turning the flowers over in her hands to get a good look from every angle. “My girlfriend will love these!”

Sana’s heart sank, and she stuttered out a shocked response. “Your g-girlfriend?”

“Mhm.” Momo hummed happily, nodding her head, akin to an adorable, excited puppy. “I buy her a rose everyday, it’s as much as I can afford if I still want to eat lunch later. Thank you so much, Sana. I never thought I could get her anything like this.”

“No problem.” Sana forced a smile, her fingernails digging into her palm, hands clutched into heartbroken fists. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You bet!” Momo leaned over the counter, throwing an arm around Sana’s neck to pull her into a quick hug. The florist barely had time to savour it, to appreciate the warmth, the lovely scent of her perfume, before she was pulling away.

Momo skipped out with a spring in her step, the bell rung out, and Sana’s fake smile fell as she was left alone, again, in the silence of the empty shop. The only sound that could be heard was her sorrowful sigh as she bent over to pick up the pretty little card she’d intended to pin to the roses.

_‘To Momo,_  
_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue,_  
_But my favourite flower?_  
_It has to be you~’_


End file.
